The present invention relates to a meditation pillow using craniosacral therapy, and more particularly, to a meditation pillow using craniosacral therapy to relax a tensed muscle group of an occipital region and, as a result, to relax a dura mater system of a craniosacral region by stimulating the occipital region using a weight of a user's head.
Many researches have reported that a human brain, skull and sacrum (in the pelvic region) when moved minutely, causes cerebrospinal fluid to flow along a brain and a spinal cord. While circulating through a spinal canal and a skull as blood flows through blood vessels, cerebrospinal fluid contacts with a nervous system, a musculoskeletal system, a vascular system, a lymphatic system, an endocrine system, a respiratory system, and so on, and thereby controls and integrates the organ systems of the human body.
Tension and repetitive stresses applied to a human body affect a central nervous system, and interrupt normal circulation of cerebrospinal fluid, which causes problems to organs associated with a nervous system, a musculoskeletal system, a vascular system, a lymphatic system, an endocrine system, and a respiratory system.
Craniosacral therapy (CST) is a manual treatment approach that improves a central nervous system and circulation of cerebrospinal fluid through manual contact and stimulating a craniosacral region through minute manual pressure.
Conventional medical treatment by CST depends on only a therapist's manual treatment. However, there is a proficiency difference between each physical therapist, and a patient's condition may become worse due to a physical therapist's error of judgment or poor treatment.
Further, if there is a high demand for a therapist, a patient could wait a long time for an appointment, and receive a short or rushed treatment from that therapist. Thus, such a treatment has little effect, and requires a long wait time.